


Wish you were sober [SakuAtsu]

by CassiDennor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, somg: Wish You were sober (Conan Gray)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Tiene 22 años y siente que esa fiesta es una mierda. Mira su reloj, deseando que el tiempo se desgaste y poder huir lo más lejos posible de aquel salón infernal. Hay una tensión que desarma sus músculos y le destruye los nervios.Alguien le sonríe con fiereza a unos pocos metros, sabiendo exactamente en lo que está pensando. Kiyoomi se siente desprotegido, en la intemperie. Nadie más lo está mirando, pero hay algo en el armador que lo hace sentir extrañamente desnudo. Comprende en parte que hay un torbellino que acelera los pasos de su corazón. Se siente perdido y abrumado.“Llévame dónde la música no esté tan alta”, piensa.ODónde Atsumu arrastra a Sakusa para entregar un obsequio y terminan por acabar confinados en una cabaña en Navidad.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	Wish you were sober [SakuAtsu]

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, solo me enamoro de ellos y les quiebro el corazón.
> 
> ¡Este fic es un obsequio para el intercambio navideño 2020!
> 
> Toma un par de elementos de Conan Grey.

Para Sakusa Kiyoomi todo podría resumirse en una película, un germen, o simplemente en Atsumu Miya y su incansable historial de romances y desamores.

En su cabeza el video se reproduce como un disco rayado, eliminando partes y enfocando ciertos momentos peculiares. Y ese día en particular sucede en cámara lenta, como si se destrozara una antigua vajilla de porcelana en una filmación y el director esperase reducir la historia a esa metáfora. 

Pareciera que los sucesos ocurrieron así: primero un plato que acaricia el suelo y estalla, ensuciando baldosas con el sonido de cristales rotos. Luego, una a una, bellas piezas esparcen sus esqueletos quebrados como gotas de lluvia en una tempestad. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi lo imagina de esa forma y casi puede estremecerse por los sonidos que se ocultan en sus oídos. Cada acción de su vida, cada vaso roto, cada herida, cada balón que ha atrapado, cada punto, cada lágrima, cada jabón antibacterial, cada latido lo ha preparado para ese día.  _ "Hay un instante en la vida de cada hombre que le hace entender por qué está vivo, y lo transforma",  _ piensa. Atsumu diría algo como  _ "es tu jodido punto de inflexión, hombre, vive un poco". _

Pero Atsumu es el que desordenó las alacenas, los modulares, tiró los patos y rompió la antigua y delicada porcelana de la abuela, y el mismo Kiyoomi le ha permitido hacerlo sin sentir culpa al final de la masacre. 

Sakusa lo siente como una maldición; dejaría que Atsumu rompiera todo a su paso si así lo quisiera.

Es Noche Buena y a Sakusa se le han congelado los dedos al volante durante toda la tarde de camino a Miyagi. Deberían estar cada uno con sus jodidas familias, pero Atsumu quería sorprender a Shoyo,  _ "ya sabes, llevándole un obsequio" _ . Kiyoomi lo ha estado ayudando con ese asunto de la carrera de cortejos casi desde que inició esa absurda competencia. ¿Cómo iba a dejar al idiota manejando hasta esa prefectura solo para dar un obsequio, con lo imbécil que es conduciendo?

Así que ahí está, varado en una pequeña casita que logró alquilar para pasar la noche, junto a Atsumu Miya que actualiza las noticias en su teléfono a cada minuto para ver si las autopistas volvieron a abrir y si, joder, podrán volver a casa esa condenada noche.

—Supuestamente las carreteras y las autopistas no estarán abiertas hasta la mañana por la jodida nieve, y quizás más si no deja de nevar de una maldita vez —avisa Atsumu en un tono cargado de decepción tras leer otra noticia más en su teléfono.

Está postrado en un sofá alquilado, en la única cabaña que encontraron disponible y Kiyoomi debe reunir todo su autocontrol para no gritar que baje los jodidos pies de la mesita baja frente al sillón. 

El aire se siente pesado y viciado en aquella casa. Sakusa sopesa la posibilidad de dormir en el auto varias veces en el transcurso de su rápida inspección. El lugar parece limpio a simple vista: no hay hongos ni moho en las betas de los azulejos del baño, los vidrios están inmaculados, el sistema de calefacción es sofisticado y libre de humo. Han comprado la cena, y aunque Sakusa se niegue a beber, también adquirieron un par de botellas con vino porque “las noches son largas y frías”, como dijo el vendedor de la tienda.

Sakusa se siente mortificado, pero a fin de cuentas sabe que debería estar agradecido por haber encontrado al menos un sitio para pasar la noche. Atsumu sigue clamando noticias con el mismo tono pesado desde hacía al menos una hora, sin encontrar otra cosa más que negativas. Kiyoomi no necesita responder, y Miya parece rendirse en su búsqueda.

—Ven, Omi-Omi, quiero que me hagas cariñitos en el cabello para que pueda tranquilizarme un poco —articula en su ligar con una coquetería que le es nata, en un intento brutal de molestar un poco—. Además, ¿te diste cuenta de que compartiremos cama? No me molestaría que me desinfectes si con ello basta para dormir a tu lado.

La voz de Atsumu, toda maldiciones y notas dramáticas, empapa el aire como un perfume de jacintos y lirios. Había puesto música y su teléfono escupe canciones de amor que sin dudas no están dirigidas hacia él. Había visto demasiadas muestras de ello a lo largo de su vida. Empezando por la última: se encontraba en Miyagi, porque Atsumu necesitaba ser el primero en regalarle algo a Shoyo. 

Habían viajado kilómetros enteros para ello. Sakusa no recuerda cómo sucedió. Había conocido a Atsumu cuando eran niños, en un campamento de entrenamiento. Sus pases se habían sentido suaves y firmes cuando tocaron sus palmas y sus dedos habían vibrado con el contacto. Se había vuelto codicioso, haciendo que su presencia sea más notable, como exigiendo al armador que no deje de levantarla para él (y necesitó todo su autocontrol para no bramar ese pedido en voz alta).

Habían pasado años en un tire y afloje, que Sakusa necesito seguir en nombre de una amistad inestable, que ocultaba el rótulo de un enamoramiento creciente. Y en nombre de esa amistad, su alma se iba consumiendo día a día, impulsando a quebrar su espíritu con las acciones más descabelladas.

Atsumu estaba compitiendo con varios tipos por su amor de juventud. Sakusa lo había visto formarse en el campeonato nacional de su segundo año. Atsumu había llevado a su equipo hasta los extremos y, aún así, habían perdido. Kiyoomi recuerda poco de ese torneo, pero la imagen de Atsumu completamente embelesado por el arma de Karasuno se había grabado a fuego en su cabeza. 

Luego estuvo la otra competencia. En algún punto, Miya se le había acercado y le había mostrado su grupo de WhatsApp "Todos por el sol", dónde Kageyama Tobio, Kenma Kozume, e incluso su amigo Ushijima Wakatoshi, enviaban constantemente imágenes con el bloqueador central anaranjado y muestras de sus innumerables regalos. A simple vista parecía una monería de niños que buscaban divertirse explorando hormonas, pero el tiempo había pasado y dejaron de ser simples pubertos, llevando la cuestión a una competencia sana que rozaba lo absurdo.

_ "¡Oikawa le trajo cosas de Argentina!" _ , había exclamado Atsumu antes de incorporar al grupo al armador argentino:  _ "¿Cómo compites con el  _ "amarisho" _ y su bebida de hierbas con pajita, Omi-Omi?" _

Había sido empujado en la difícil tarea de ayudar a su amor platónico a conquistar a... bueno, su amor platónico. Y solo por eso, estaba varado en Miyagi con Atsumu, y una enorme caja, cuyo contenido jamás pudo ser entregado porque Hinata Shoyo estaba pasando las fiestas con Kageyama Tobio en Tokio. 

—Miya, antes de dormir contigo, prefiero tirar las frazadas en la bañera y dormir ahí —sentencia con firmeza—. ¿Seguro que no hay ningún camino abierto?

Atsumu dibuja una sonrisa burlona. Sakusa siente escalofríos y debe contener un estremecimiento. Esa es la señal que el armador necesita para abandonar su chulería innecesaria y soltar un suave suspiro cansado. Cierra sus ojos con molestia, abrazándose a sí mismo para calentarse aunque sea un poco. 

Sakusa hace lo mismo. Sabe que si sigue hablando, Atsumu hará otro de sus tantos berrinches. No es necesario que diga nada. En el fondo Kiyoomi sabe que el otro muchacho se siente frustrado por no haber llegado a entregar con efectividad el regalo a Shoyo, y toda esa perorata provocativa no es más que una vía fácil para conducir las conversaciones al retrete. 

—No seas tonto: dormir conmigo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a cualquiera en la vida. Muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar, Omi-Omi. Ya sabes, solos en medio de la nada, rodeados del frío —dice Atsumu con elocuencia. Su discurso se va apagando a medida que el rostro de Sakusa se transforma. Su voz termina por ser pequeña y sus últimas palabras parecen un bufido—. Eres un malagradecido por esta oportunidad. Y no, no hay ningún camino abierto

—Lo peor de todo, es que cambiaría con cualquiera de esas personas con gusto si tan solo pudiera —musita Sakusa. Le duelen los pies por el frío, sus manos están rojas y su piel se ve más pálida de lo normal—. No volveré a acompañarte, Miya.

Sakusa siente la mentira en su voz y ruega a los ángeles porque Atsumu no encuentre esa fisura y comience a tirar de los hilos. Supone que su plegaria ha sido escuchada porque solamente un frío silencio le devuelve una respuesta. Se deja caer en el amplio sofá con un poco más de convicción, acomodándose a gusto y sintiendo un poco del calor que emana el cálido cuerpo que descansa a su lado. Supone que es un cúmulo de cosas lo que lo llevan a envalentonarse con una capa gruesa de ira. La molestia se filtra en su voz y sabe que está siendo igual o más infantil que Atsumu.

—Tampoco eres la mejor de las compañías —sentencia Miya en su lugar.

—Si, por desgracia para mí, estás conmigo —contesta, y se asusta por el hielo que carga en la voz—. Perdona por no ser Hinata, seguro la pasarás mejor, pero creeme cuando digo que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio que en este mugroso sillón contigo.

El aire parece cortar y ambos saben que están comportándose como imbéciles. Atsumu es el primero en quebrar el ambiente. Se deja caer con un suave “paf” y su cabeza descansa sobre el regazo de su atacante favorito. Suelta un suspiro demasiado teatral, casi rozando lo paródico. Sakusa siente el peso sobre sus piernas y lo cataloga mentalmente como agradable, al igual que a la calidez corporal de Atsumu que logra derretir su piel en los lugares en donde hace contacto.

—Shoyo tiene una energía que abraza. Estar con él logra que me ría un rato, debo confesar. Aún así, prefiero estar contigo y no con otra persona. Supongo que me siento más seguro y cómodo —confiesa Atsumu tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo usando un tono ligeramente arrogante—. Pero, ¿acaso estás celoso, Omi Omi? ¿En serio crees que prefiero estar con Shoyo a pasar el rato contigo? 

Kiyoomi se deja perder por una fracción de segundo en ello. Se permite acariciar el cabello suave y sedoso de Atsumu que se riega sobre sus jeans. La textura adormila las puntas congeladas de sus dedos. La realidad cae sobre él borrando toda comodidad que siente. Las palabras de Atsumu cortan su rostro y la sonrisa desaparece de sus facciones.

—Si, no es muy dificil deducir que prefieres estar con él, pero adivina... Lastima que Hinata prefirió pasar sus fiestas con Tobio, gran mensaje, ¿Eh?

Sakusa escupe el veneno con fuerza, rogando que el dolor no se filtre en su voz. Para su sorpresa, Atsumu ríe con fuerza, casi con socarronería. 

—Omi Omi volviste a sonar como un novio celoso. ¿Qué te está pasando hoy? ¿Te entró nieve en el cerebro? 

Sakusa entrecierra sus ojos, completamente abatido. Le hubiera gustado replicar que si, que estaba endemoniadamente celoso, y que se lamentaba completamente por ello. "Joder en el infierno, que estar prendado a ti es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida". Se contenta con soltar una carcajada que suena más como un bufido. 

—Miya, siento que te está gustando mucho la idea del novio celoso, ¿No será que eres tú al que se le metió nieve en el cerebro? —contraataca Sakusa, y su voz es azúcar quemada, dulce para casi todos los sentidos, pero completamente desagradable cuando se traga. Busca molestarlo, pincharlo con una indiferencia insana. Sabe que tal vez Atsumu está enamorado de otra persona, pero su egocentrismos lo llevaría siempre a querer ser el objeto romántico/sexual de todo el mundo y Sakusa aprovechará cada posibilidad que se presente ante sus ojos para marcar puntos. 

No sorprende a Kiyoomi que Atsumu invoque su exuberante dramatismo nuevamente. Una mano se eleva y se cierran sobre su pecho, exactamente sobre su corazón. Los ojos del armador se cierran con fuerza y su rostro se arruga con un dolor inexistente.

—Sé que disfrutarías ser mi novio celoso, pero no es sano ser tóxico Kiyoomi —bromea Atsumu siguiendo los lineamientos. Sakusa espera estar imaginando, pero podría jurar que el armador dice su nombre con dulzura y suavidad, como si le hiciera el amor a los fonemas—. No, pero digamos que tengo una persona que no sale de mi cabeza —confiesa, y sus palabras vienen acompañadas con dedos cuidados y callosos que se posan en su mejilla con ternura—. No puedo parar de pensar en él, y lo peor es que, cuando trato de confesarme y le digo indirectas sobre mis sentimientos, siempre actúa de una manera tan seca y distante que me hace pensar que me rechazará si soy directo sobre lo que siento… Supongo que no se da cuenta o piensa que estoy jugando como siempre. ¿Crees que soy un idiota? 

Atsumu habla más firme que nunca, su voz tarareando los secretos del universo, perfumando con sal las heridas que Kiyoomi intenta sanar. Sakusa siente los vellos de sus brazos erizandose con ello. Ojos sinceros lo miran suplicantes, revelando sus profundidades, regalando un trozo de sí mismo que parece haber ocultado por demasiado tiempo. Casi ha podido sentir las palabras golpeándolo como una brisa invernal. Hay algo hipnótico en todo ello; puede sentir los latidos de Atsumu, combinándose con los propios, la respiración agitada del muchacho, el nerviosismo, la ternura goteando espesa, como miel sobre hojas secas. 

Le cuesta encontrar su voz: tiene que carraspear para aclarar su garganta, e incluso eso no es suficiente. Atsumu le está entregando sus secretos, atrapandolo como su confidente más confiable. Si alguien le preguntara sobre aquello, Sakusa afirmaría que odia esa situación. Pero nadie jamás le pregunta ese tipo de cosas, por lo cual se conforma con suspirar respuestas que le dejan cenizas en el pecho.

—Si, Miya —gorgoja enterrando todo su dolor junto a los cadáveres de su oscuro amor—. Creo que eres un idiota, ¿desde cuándo eres precavido y piensas en las consecuencias? —continua, más para romper el silencio que para molestar realmente a su compañero—. No te reconozco. ¿Cuándo dejaste de creer que podías devorar al condenado mundo?

—No es que sea precavido, pero ya sabes, el mundo no merece ser devorado —bromea Atsumu en respuesta—. ¿Quién se negaría a mis encantos? ¿No saldrías conmigo, Omi-Omi?

Hay algo distinto en el rostro del armador que empapa y destruye la arrogancia que podría haber acompañado todo su discurso de soberbia innata: el rostro de Atsumu carga con una herencia que no le pertenece. Sakusa cree poder ver citas de Beacquer, Wilde, Blake y Byron brillando en sus ojos. Puede sentir una desesperanza decadentista en el roce de sus pulgares contra su piel. 

Atsumu Miya parece al borde del colapso, al punto de desintegrarse con tanta fuerza que podría partir el mundo. Sakusa se permite perder en orbes castañas, en notas de avellanas y finas pinceladas verdes que decoran su dolor.

—Este es el mejor truco que has usado para que te infle el ego, Miya —suelta Kiyoomi, sintiéndose acorralado y extrañamente aterrado—. Todo el mundo querría salir contigo. Ni siquiera Hinata podría negarse.

—No pregunté si todo el mundo o si Hinata saldrían conmigo, pregunté si tú saldrías conmigo, Sakusa —insiste casi con urgencia—. No quiero que infles mi ego, solo quiero que seas sincero y respondas mi pregunta. ¿Estarías conmigo, Omi Omi? ¿Saldrías con un idiota como yo? 

No hay palabras cortando el aire. Solo un silencio sepulcral que congela el ambiente más de lo que lo hacía la tormenta de nieve afuera. Sakusa siente su pecho oprimido y su voz perdida. Está mareado, incapaz de enfocar bien el rostro de Atsumu, intentando comprender la avalancha y sus desencadenantes. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado expresivo y por ello Atsumu descubrió sus sentimientos? ¿Se estaba burlando cruelmente con una actuación sobresaliente? 

—¿Podrías repetir la pregunta? No entiendo a qué te refieres, Atsumu. Y si es una broma, déjame decirte que no es graciosa.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? 

La carcajada florece desde su pecho, y sacude su cuerpo por completo. Sakusa sabe que si risa no ha llegado a sus ojos y mucho menos a su corazón. Atsumu también lo sabe: Kiyoomi considera que Miya lo conoce lo suficiente para reconocer sus mentiras, o para saber cuándo realmente estaba molesto. Hubiera deseado que también supiera cuando lo estaba dañando hasta el punto de inflexión.

—Miya, casi me atrapas —musita amargamente—. No sé por qué sigo tus juegos. 

Cuando era joven, sus hermanas lo molestaban hasta el llanto. De esa época solo una frase se grabó a fuego en su cabeza: "los niños lloran horrible, es por eso que no deben hacerlo". 

Sakusa creció con ello en mente. Si alguien le preguntara, Kiyoomi diría que todo en Atsumu es bello. Desde su cabello horriblemente teñido, su acento de Kansai que suena patético, su sonrisa altanera, la dura línea de su mandíbula, los músculos bien formados de su espalda, la forma en que se sonroja cuando se queda sin respuestas arrogantes y debe someterse al silencio, la forma en que sus dedos conectan con el balón enviándole el mejor pase, armando jugadas elegantes y acertadas, la sensación de piel cuando accidentalmente se tocan, el silencio que adopta cuando cree que Kiyoomi lo necesita, su risa estrepitosa que tiñe el aire cuando lo obliga a planear formas de agasajar a Hinata. Jamás había pensado en que algo realmente en Atsumu no fuera menos que hermoso. 

Pero cuando la tormenta estalla en el muchacho, Kiyoomi comprueba que Atsumu Miya llorando no es lindo. Atsumu llorando, haciendo pucheros e intentado mantenerse fuerte, peleando contra una fuerza que Sakusa desconoce, es la imagen más despiadadamente hermosa y rota que recuerda haber apreciado. 

—Mierda. Hablabas en serio.

Atsumu parece rendirse y se deja caer nuevamente en el sofá subiendo sus piernas para esconder su rostro entre ellas. Su cuerpo tiembla por los espasmos de un llanto repentino.

—¿Me sirves un poco de vino? —pide en lugar de responder, sin poder contener sus lágrimas. 

La respuesta de Sakusa se pierde en una nebulosa de cristales chocando suavemente entre ellos, el agua del grifo corriendo y la esponja de lavado limpiando la nada que ensucia las copas. El vino está frío cuando lo prueba, pero hay algo reconfortante en el amargor del malbec.

—No puedes beber sin comer.

—No quiero comer… Además, ¿a ti qué te importa si lo hago o no? 

—Me importa si comes y bebes. No quiero que vomites cerca mío.

—¡Ah! Los gérmenes y la jodida mierda —ríe Atsumu—. Me sorprendes que no hayas echado cloro o etilico en todo el puto lugar, Sakusa.

—Si quieres puedo tirarte —Sakusa rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca un pequeño rociador de alcohol etílico y espera a que Atsumu le diera el visto bueno—. La higiene es fundamental, más a la hora de la cena.

—¿Sabes qué es fundamental? Beber vino cuando nuestros amores nos rompen el corazón.

Es el turno de Sakusa de volver a reír. Se da el lujo de besar su copa con el estómago vacío.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de amores que te rompen el corazón, Miya? Joder, si fueras yo vivirías ebrio.

—¡Seguiría sin saber qué es si no fuera por tí! 

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa que hayas bromeado tanto con ello que ya nadie quiera creerte!

—Llevo años intentando llamar tu atención, Omi. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien pueda creerme si ni siquiera mi  _ mejor amigo  _ puede llegar a comprenderme? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que seas insoportable?

—Ahora entiendo por qué Osamu prefirió meterse en una cocina a seguir con el voley.

—No quieres meter a mi hermano en esto —brama Atsumu. 

Ambos se miran fijamente, presos de una agresividad que les es ajena. Normalmente sus peleas tienden a cargar un sarcasmo desgastante e insoportable, pero en esta ocasión hay pólvora en el aire, y el peligro de explosión es inminente. Sakusa sabe que un paso en falso y todo podría volar por los aires. Para su sorpresa, está dispuesto a ser quien prenda la cerilla, al menos esta vez.

—¿Desde cuando? —pregunta con voz quebrada. 

—Desde que entraste al equipo o antes… Llevo enamorado de ti desde que tengo 22 años. 

No hace falta que diga más. Sakusa sabe de qué habla. “Llévame donde la música no esté alta”, había pedido, y había sido guiado hacia un callejón sin salida por Atsumu Miya. 

—Salpicaste mis zapatos y me salvaste —recuerda. Algo en su voz amaina el fuego.

A esa confesión le siguen más. Le siguen susurros y jadeos, le siguen historias y algunos chistes. Pasan horas, y la noche cae sobre ellos con un manto helado que incluso dentro de la casa los obliga a acurrucarse. Le sigue una cacofonía caótica de sentimientos reprimidos.

Llega la medianoche y Kiyoomi se entera de la historia confusa: “No, hombre. El grupo de chat surgió para alentar a Tobio a darse prisa, y luego se salió de control. Ese tal Kenma intervino con regalos caros y Oikawa con cosas exóticas, ¿dime qué hombre no querría participar?”. 

Sakusa se encuentra riendo con libertad. Se siente liviano. Como si todo al fin tuviera sentido.

Hay una decadencia ensordecedora cargada de una compresión mutua que desata tormentas. Sakusa vuelve a besar su copa, deslizando su mano libre para sujetar con dedos helados mejillas irritadas por llantos secos. Atsumu sujeta la botella con más fuerza: siempre ha sabido leer a Sakusa cuando las palabras enmudecen.

* * *

Tiene 22 años y Sakusa siente que esa fiesta es una mierda. Mira su reloj, deseando que el tiempo se desgaste y poder huir lo más lejos posible de aquel salón infernal. Hay una tensión que desarma sus músculos y le destruye los nervios.

Hay amigos y compañeros. Hinata Shoyo corea canciones en portugues que nadie más conoce, pero que todos vitorean con alegría y desenfreno. Al igual que Kiyoomi, el Pequeño Gigante ha enfrentado palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones. No todos los días MSBY recibe nuevos miembros permanentes, por lo cual el festejo era inminente. (Con los años, Sakusa descubrirá que en realidad, cualquier motivo es merecedor de un festejo similar para ese condenado equipo.)

Alguien le sonríe con fiereza a unos pocos metros, sabiendo exactamente en lo que está pensando. Kiyoomi se siente desprotegido, en la intemperie. Nadie más lo está mirando, pero hay algo en el armador que lo hace sentir extrañamente desnudo. Comprende en parte que hay un torbellino que acelera los pasos de su corazón. Se siente perdido y abrumado.

“Llévame dónde la música no esté tan alta”, piensa.

Alguien empuja un vaso contra su cuerpo, y el contenido salpica sus zapatos. Sakusa desearía poder desaparecer, pero Atsumu Miya le sonríe a modo de disculpas. Huele a cerveza y colonia cara, y sonríe como el jodido zorro que logró romper con la moraleja y sus cazadores.

Kiyoomi cierra los ojos y voltea. Ha superado los niveles de estrés por una noche. No le sorprende, pero tampoco lo espera, y aún así, Atsumu Miya le sigue los pasos en un silencio desconocido. En algún punto, cambian de posición y Sakusa se encuentra siguiendo al armador con el corazón en un puño. No sabe bien porqué, pero hay algo de destino y de ficción en esa escena, y a fuerzas de desventuras, se permite vivir por primera vez en años.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta Atsumu y Sakusa comprende que la música lo había atormentado incluso más de lo esperado y que ha dicho las palabras en voz alta. 

Se encuentra agradeciendo y sintiendo sus células vibrar. Atsumu ríe y le pasa uno de los vasos que ha arrastrado durante todo el camino, eliminando el peso del universo que Kiyoomi siente sobre sus hombros. El sonido de esa risa suena ebrio y Kiyoomi sabe que es una pésima idea, pero acepta de igual forma y bebe. Atsumu ya ha tomado suficientes tragos, pero cuando se sientan uno junto al otro hay una complicidad que los hace susurrar recuerdos y degustar el licor con melancolía. 

“Eres dulce, pero desearía que estuvieras sobrio”, piensa Sakusa y en parte cae en una peripecia aristotélica. Comprende que se arrastró a sí mismo a todas las bocas del lobo y pasarán años hasta que logre salir, si es que la “tormenta Atsumiana” se lo permite. 

* * *

Llena las copas con champagne hasta el tope y se siente completamente extasiado en esa inmensa fiesta privada de dos personas que ha construido a fuerza de trabajo y dedicación. Ha pasado el día preparando todos los detalles para garantizar que esa noche sea perfecta, manteniendo a flote las expectativas con la realidad. 

Su teléfono marca que falta un minuto para que el año finalice de una vez, dando paso a nuevas posibilidades. Se relaja y siente que respira casi por primera vez la magia del nuevo año. A su lado, su compañía mira su propio teléfono con las cejas fruncidas y el labio inferior bajo la guillotina de dientes agresivos. 

Siente la alarma disparándose en su pecho con violencia. ¿Y si su pareja se arrepiente de estar ahí con él? ¿Y si ha hecho algo mal y ha quebrantado sus oportunidades de ser felíz? ¿Y si siguió incorrectamente alguno de los patrones de limpieza y a provocado que el otro tenga una premonición del futuro caótico que podría tener a su lado? ¿Y si a fin de cuentas todo fue un espejismo o un cúmulo de errores y malos entendidos? 

Todo el nido pajoso de temores se disipa de su cabeza cuando el hombre levanta su vista, onix y miel enfrentándose en una guerra sin derrotas, y ante sus ojos, el rostro ajeno se suaviza dando paso a una sonrisa minúscula que detiene la tempestad que lo atormenta.

El temporizador marca que faltan 37 segundos para que las campanadas lleguen. Devuelve la sonrisa y sabe que debe parecer el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque así se siente, y porque Sakusa Kiyoomi ríe deslumbrado de su rostro, contagiado por la misma fortuna.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, Omi-Omi! —exclama Atsumu Miya y todo en su pecho arde de alegría.

Las copas se estrellan y ambos sienten que al final han recibido lo que merecen. Sakusa se inclina levemente y Atsumu se estremece al sentir una boca posándose sobre sus labios, y cuando al fin entiende lo que sucede, se encuentra devolviendo un beso hambriento con una desesperación que le es ajena. 


End file.
